


A family in battle

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: ALSO WHY HAVEN'T YOU WATCHED THE FILM YET?, AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS KINDA, Ficlet, Final Battle, Gen, I'VE WATCHED IT TWICE, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FILM DON'T READ, Precious Peter Parker, Protect the precious cinnamon role that is Peter Parker, Some people thoguht the female avengers scene was forced and political, but i fucking loved it, female avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: A little ficlet that slightly extends that adorable scene in the final battle of Endgame.WARNING: If you haven't seen Avengers Endgame, one; what are you doing with your life? and two; don't read this fanfic.





	A family in battle

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! Other than that, enjoy this crap little ficlet I just had to write.

"Ow." Peter moaned. He could feel blood coming from his nose and an assortment of scratches and bruises from his landing. He was still clutching the gauntlet to his chest with determination, but he hurt. Not only had his landing done him damage, but he'd sustained little odd injuries throughout all of his fights. His legs ached badly - he didn't know if he even had the energy to stand. A shadow fell over him, and he waited to be attacked while he tried to make out who the figure was. It was a woman and she was GLOWING. But she smiled down at him, and as her face became visible, Peter was sure he'd seen her on the battlefield earlier, fighting side by side with Steve. So, safe then. "I-I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He stammered out. God, his body ached something fierce!  
"Hi Peter Parker." The woman replied in a soft voice - Carol, Peter remembered suddenly. He had heard someone call her Carol earlier. "I believe you have something for me." She looked at the gauntlet that was still in his grasp. Coughing violently, Peter tried to stand, failing miserably and only managing to sit up - just about. He offered out the gauntlet to Carol, thinking she could just take it from him and fly off - he'd seen her do that earlier too.  
  
As Carol reached back for the gauntlet, her hand closed around Peter's arm and hauled him up. He stumbled slightly, and Carol steadied him with her free hand, the other one holding the glove. "Thanks." Peter said, breathless, and still hurting a LOT. A loud cacophony of growls and snarls caught their attention - Thanos' minion things were amassing in front of them, eyeing (though Peter couldn't see any eyes on them) Carol's grasp of the gauntlet. Peter gulped. There were so many of them. Even with her super-cool superpowers, he wasn't sure how Carol was going to manage. "I don't know how you're gonna get it through that." He managed, wiping some blood from his nose on the sleeve of his suit. Mr Stark would be pissed if he found out that Peter had done that. The thought made Peter smile slightly. He would offer to help, but he really wanted to lie down on a comfy surface and rest for a long time. Preferably with Mr Stark and Aunt May close by. "Don't worry." The sudden voice made him jump, and he turned to see Wanda - the Scarlet Witch herself! - who had landed by his side. She smiled gently at him, and patted his shoulder carefully.  
  
Peter's attention was caught by moving figures as all the women who were part of the Avengers gathered around him. Pepper landed in front of him, the helmet of her frankly AMAZING Iron Man suit receding in the neck so she could turn and smile reassuringly at Peter. The Valkyrie lady who had given Peter a ride earlier landed next to Wanda on her Pegasus and quirked her lips at Peter in recognition. He tried to smile back at both her and Pepper, but it came out as more of a grimace because of his pain. But the Pegasus was awesome. Maybe after the battle he could ask the Valkyrie woman if he could pet it. Mantis, the blue lady from Titan and a green-skinned woman Peter assumed to be Gamora emerged from one of Doctor Strange's portals on his other side. They were followed by a bald-headed warrior who was carrying a fearsome looking spear and a young girl with some kind of sonic blasters on her hands. They must be Wakandans, Peter realised, and made a note to talk to them later too. Wakandan tech was so cool! The warrior woman widened her stance as a woman with wings suddenly appeared next to Pepper. Peter assumed that because of her shrinking tech that this was Ant-Man's friend - Hope, he thought he'd heard her called through the comms.  
  
"She won't be going alone." The Wakandan warrior stated, forehead creasing in concentration. They were all poised, in a loose half circle around Peter and Carol, as if protecting him. In a normal situation, Peter would've been mortified to have been surrounded by women, even ones as fierce as these, that seemed to think he needed looking after. But he was tired, and he hurt, and he wanted to be at home. Which meant he honestly didn't care that he was essentially being, kind of, inadvertently, infantized. He was glad that both he and Carol had back-up. Pretty badass back-up as well. " 'Till we meet again Peter Parker." Carol raised her hand in a mock salute, and lifted into the air. As she prepared to fly through the army in front of them, Peter remembered another name someone had shouted at her. " 'Till the next time Captain Marvel!" She smiled at that, and lifted off. The other women followed her lead, most of them yelling. As they all ran (or flew in Wanda's case) the Valkyrie stayed. Peter stared at her in confusion - surely she should've gone with the others? "Need a lift somewhere kid?" She asked kindly as he drew closer, patting the Pegasus lightly on the side and earning an approving snort from the animal in question. "Yes please." She grinned mischievously.  
"Well, come on up." She reached down and grasped his outstretched arm, pulling him up onto the Pegasus behind her. He slumped against her, exhaustion overtaking him. She chuckled at that, and let the Pegasus take off, flying them high over the battle below. Wanda and Hope worked on deflecting the blows from the ship away from them, as did a very bright looking Thor.  
  
It made Peter miss May, all this motherly protection he was getting. He'd been gone for five years - she must be so worried. He missed her, and just wanted one of her warm, comforting hugs. And maybe another hug from Mr Stark too. Suddenly, panic washed over him. Where was Mr Stark? Was he okay? "Mr Stark." He mumbled, planting his hands on the Pegasus' back to try and sit up properly. He was more awake and alert now, watching the fight below unfold further. "Mr Stark!" He yelled, and the Pegasus swerved suddenly, causing Peter to clutch the Valkyrie's cape to stay seated.  
"Alright kid" The Valkyrie yelled back, glancing at him from over her shoulder with a smile. "You're dad's right there!" Peter decided to forgo responding to the 'dad' comment, too focused on watching as Mr Stark was attacked on all sides by the vicious alien creatures. Despite Steve, Sam, Rhodey and Quill all trying to get them before they got to Tony, he was being flooded by more every time he killed another one. The Valkyrie flew lower to drop him close. "Thank you." Peter squeezed her hand as he began to jump. He was grateful to all the Avengers who'd saved him today.

**Author's Note:**

> So, so many feelings about this film, so many. I would have posted this sooner, but my laptop died, the I had no internet, then I had to buy a new laptop which is what I'm writing this on now (Yay)! You can come talk to me on Twitter @ClaireNovak1997 (it's the only social media I have, I hate social interaction and social media of any kind, I'm an old lady!) about Endgame and anything else. Comments make me happy, and if you have any fic suggestions or constructive criticism, tell me! I have quiet a few MARVEL fics planned, including one taking place after Endgame. Love to everyone who reads this, enjoy your day! :-)


End file.
